Naranjo
by Woozii
Summary: Hay veces a las que Yuu se le olvida lo genial que es y el mundo tiene que recordárselo.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! Pertenece a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Inicialmente esto iba a ser más largo, pero el tiempo me jugó en contra y no quería dejar pasar el cumple-canas de la Deidad guardiana [quien, seguramente, volverá a ser mi icon. Chao, Luffy]. Me encanta Yuu así que deseaba hacerle algo bonito que espero haya resultado. Además era una buena excusa para poner mi color favorito, el naranjo.

* * *

 **—Naranjo—**

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Yuu._

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que hayamos podido ver esto el día de hoy! ¡Es _demasiado_ genial! —se carcajeó Yuu mientras sonreía a sus anchas; con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando como siempre. Verlo era prácticamente observar la Felicidad en persona y no dudo, ni un solo momento, de por qué su nombre era Deidad. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento sacaría alas y echaría a volar.

El atardecer se presentaba en el horizonte, a través de las montañas; naranjo, violáceo, dorado. Los rayos del sol creaban líneas que se expendían hasta el infinito y lo abarcaban todo. El calor quemaba sus pechos con la calidez. Las nubes parecían desaparecer sólo ese momento para permitirles observar aquella hermosura natural. El cielo se teñía de aquel anaranjado tono con matices rojizos pero avanzaba rápido, para desaparecer.

Yuu dio otra exclamación de júbilo y se río como un niño. A Asahi se le hizo difícil, pero no imposible, pensar que él estaba cumpliendo diecisiete años y es que a veces cuando se le veía sin que abriera la boca, a la lejanía, sólo podía verlo como un chiquillo flacucho que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era. Pero era fiero, audaz, más valiente que cualquier persona que habría conocido y que no se dejaba intimidar por nada. Era un hombre en toda la regla y se podía sentir intimidado, de vez en cuando, por aquella aura de luz que tenía. Era tan brillante que a veces no podía observarlo de frente, pues pensaba que se iría a quemar.

Le dieron ganas de tomar su mano, pero no lo hizo porque le dio vergüenza. Se quedó quieto en su lugar y apretó el puño un poco, removiéndose e intentando que el sonrojo no se le notara.

—¡Asahi-san, mira esos colores!

 _Yuu_ significaba "atardecer".

No había nombre que lo describiera mejor que ese.

—Es hermoso —susurró mientras el viento movía mechones de su pelo que no eran sujetados por el gel que usaba para peinarse todas las mañanas. Asahi lo observó y miró la manera en que su piel brillaba, sintiendo que tenía el sol a su lado.

—Noya eres naranjo —murmuró de pronto sin que pudiera detenerse. La vergüenza olvidada en ese momento mientras que su acompañante inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente para poder observarlo. No podría mantener su mirada así que observó el sol ocultándose y de pronto el calor en su pecho se expandió hasta que se encontraba hablando—: Eres un anaranjado que lo cubre todo y lo vuelve cálido, hermoso, seguro. Eres la calidez de un atardecer hermoso que promete volver al día siguiente y el siguiente a ese, por siempre. Eres el color más cálido de todos.

Normalmente hubiera respondido con un "¡Asahi-san, sí que puedes ponerte cursi y genial cuando quieres! ¡Tu corazón de cristal no se rompe!" sin vergüenza, sonriendo como siempre hacía mientras alzaba el pulgar, pero en esa situación en particular se halló sin palabras porque, a pesar de todo, nunca le habían dedicado algo tan bonito y significativo. Creyó que la razón por la cual sus ojos se humedecían era por culpa del viento en contra que le golpeaba. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras miraba el pasto debajo de ellos. No podía sino sentirse más que feliz cuando alguien como Asahi-san; tan bueno, tan talentoso, el _as_ que él protegía aunque su vida se pusiera en juego le decía esas cosas.

Así que se río. Río como hace mucho tiempo no hacía y dejó que aquel nudo en su pecho explotara hacia afuera, cubriendo todo. Dejó que la risa fluyera como un río, abriéndose camino de un lado a otro.

Asahi lo observó un poco abochornado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar Yuu lo estaba sujetando de la mano y el contraste era tan increíble que se sintió un poco mal, porque la mano de él era tan diminuta mientras que la suya tan grande. A pesar de ello al tacto eran similares; ambos con la piel áspera y rugosa, callosa por tanta práctica. No pudo evitar darse cuenta que habían partes de la piel expuesta de Noya que eran decoradas por hematomas de sus prácticas.

—Gracias, Asahi-san, en serio. Estoy muy feliz —sonrió el menor mientras le daba un apretón a su mano y era diferente a aquellos que se daban para infringirse ánimos antes de un partido.

Sólo pudo sonreír.

—Es sólo la verdad. Feliz cumpleaños, Noya.


End file.
